


Together at Last

by lilolilyrae



Series: PotC5 at last [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean 5, Salazar's revenge
Genre: F/F, Female henry turner, Genderbent for gay content, Henrietta 'Henry' Turner - Freeform, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Just some thoughts after watching Salazar’s revenge ~ fem!Henry for gay content





	Together at Last

_A week could not have been more confusing than the one Carina just had._

 

She had been the target of several witch hunts, even though during the first one she had not actually believed in anything supernatural yet- a believe soon to be turned, and suddenly, she was searching for an ancient trident and running from the undead and dead.

Carina did not like this turn of events at all, and ' _Captain_ ' Jack Sparrow (better not to be confused with tiny cleptomaniac monkey Jack), despite apparently already knowing about the supernatural, and being terribly drunk most of the time, seemed to share the sentiment in concern of the dead men walking. 

The Turner boy, who had been awkwardly flirting with her since the beginning (and it had only gotten worse since Jack started giving him advice), turned out not to be a boy at all despite her manners and attire, and Carina found that she didn't mind at all- and not because she didn't want Henry anyways, she quite liked her, and maybe, once everything had quieted down, they would have the opportunity to be more than friends...

She had sailed with pirates, dead and undead, evil and good alike... the latter not always so easy to identify, Barbossa, who had first seemed to be the most obvious opponent, turned out to be weirdly supportive of herself, and then-

After barely enough time to register who- what, the man was to her, she had to watch her father plunge into the deep.

 Barbossa. She was a Barbossa, and an orphan all over again.

 

The evil defeated, back on dry land, she stood shoulder to shoulder with Henry, watching her parents reuniting and the Black Pearl sailing to the horizon.

Carina had lost her father, but she found herself a family.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea whether it's been a week, but fairly certain it's been more than a day, so whatever 
> 
> Headcanon tomboy Henry because gay and there's not enough women there to ship sth otherwise.  
> Either way I don't think Carina would be kissing anyone right after her dad died, so... And I hope Henry would be a little more sensible than that.
> 
>  
> 
> Not beta read


End file.
